


new type of pandas

by adorkable



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:18:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>не портите нам просмотр фильма</p>
            </blockquote>





	new type of pandas

**Author's Note:**

> ошибки (уже час ночи, лол), ВСЯ МИЛОТА ЭТОГО МИРА, ПРЕМЬЕРА НОВОЙ КУНГ-ФУ ПАНДЫ, ЦЕЛОВАШКИ В ЗАЛЕ

— У меня только одна просьба, — примерно полтора часа до начала ковровой дорожки, все катастрофически не выспались. Есть большая возможность того, что Брэдли даже не слушает Джеймса (голос очень капризный; солнце светит слишком ярко; Тристан не прислал достаточное количество глупых смайликов в ответ на утренние сообщения).

Нет, последнее можно вычеркнуть — Тристан всегда присылает более чем достаточное количество смайликов. Иногда — не только их. 

Джеймс продолжает говорить.

— Что?

— Одна просьба, у него, одна, зацени, — Коннор отталкивается левой ногой от пола и проезжает на пенни примерно полтора метра, до самой кровати, куда благополучно падает, валится, врубается. Теряется где-то между одеял, и приглушенным голосом даёт понять, что так и было задумано: — Одна просьба, слушай внимательно.

— Да, Джеймс, что такое?

— Не портите нам просмотр фильма.

— В тебе говорит ребёнок или зануда? 

— И тот, и другой, — отвечает за Джеймса Коннор.

— Я сломаю твой скейт.

— Он называется немного не так, и ты ничего не сломаешь, — Коннор тяжело вздыхает и барахтается на кровати, Брэдли закрывает глаза и старается сделать вид, что его тут нет. Он сейчас у себя в номере, спит, ждёт, когда проснётся Тристан и придёт будить его. — Я сломаю его первым, — обещает Коннор и издаёт резкий звук, почти писк. 

Брэдли открывает глаза и смотрит, как незаметно появившийся Тристан заматывает дёргающегося Коннора в одном из одеял.

— Привет, — Тристан улыбается Брэдли и не отвлекается от своего занятия.

— Привет-привет, — Брэдли закрывает глаза. Теперь можно будет с меньшей энергозатратой выдержать остаток времени до начала церемонии. 

— Эй, Тристан, у меня к тебе просьба.

— Боже, ну _нет_ , — ноет Коннор. — Не повторяй этого! Ты хуже того чувака с колокольчиком.

— Какая просьба? — спрашивает Тристан. Звучит он бодро, Брэдли почти завидно.

Кому-то спится одинаково хорошо и одному и вдвоём, Брэдли себя к таким людям отнести хотел бы, да не может. Коннор прошлым вечером сказал, что Брэдли сам виноват, и "нечего быть таким засранцем". Что Джеймс говорил Брэдли хотел бы вспомнить, но не получается. 

— Надеюсь, что хотя бы ты проявишь...

— Ответственность, — хихикает Коннор и Брэдли улыбается, прикрывает глаза рукой. Господи, ещё хотя бы пару часов сна.

— Ответственность, — повторяет Джеймс. — И не дашь Брэдли вскарабкаться на тебя, как...

— Как панде! О боже, это _отличная шутка_ , Джо! Джо! Спаси меня, спаси меня и запиши кое-что в твиттер, нет, погхд... — Тристан разматывает Коннора из одеяла и звонко целует то ли в щеку, то ли в ухо.

— Итак, засранцы, вы ещё не разбудили весь отель? — Джо выходит из ванной и Брэдли приходится открыть глаза. — Что происходит?

— Кто-то опять раздаёт указания, и кто-то не слушается, и ещё мне мешают развлекаться.

— Потому что нужно вести себя тише, и какого хрена твой пенни делает в моём номере? — Джо, не усердствуя, пытается изобразить недовольство. 

— Ты моришь нас голодом, не даёшь выйти на улицу или даже выбрать себе одежду.

— Ладно-ладно, слишком много наездов за один раз. Идите, собирайтесь, больше сорока минут вам не потребуется, не так ли?

Тристан подходит к сидящему в кресле Брэдли, берёт его за руку и тянет вверх. Хм, это о чём-то смутно напоминает (о слишком большом количестве самых разнообразных случаев), Брэдли позволяет поднять себя, помогает даже. И совсем не жмётся к Тристану, нет. И дебильных взглядов Джо точно _не замечает_.

— Просто валите уже отсюда, мне надо собраться, и вас нужно собрать и тут я уже не помощник.

— Слова нашего менеджера, — закатывает глаза Джеймс.

— Пойдём, зануда, — Коннор берёт на себя обязанность вытолкать Джеймса в коридор.

— Как спалось? — спрашивает Тристан и тёплыми, ласковыми руками на плечах помогает Брэдли выйти из номера.

— Отлично, — врёт и не заикается. — Тебе?

— Могло бы и лучше, — Тристан подмигивает ему, наклоняется и почти на ухо говорит: — Знаешь, если бы матрас был мягче, а свободного места на нём чуть меньше. 

Ну, хорошо, что разговор происходит не во время завтрака — у Брэдли нет возможности подавиться от подобной наглости. 

—

— Отличная татуировка, — Коннор уже успел в различных ракурсах запечатлеть их новые украшения. — И место неплохое.

— Ага, не так быстро смоется, — соглашается Джо и отходит в сторону.

Джеймс щипает Брэдли за запястье и улыбается при этом как ни в чём ни бывало. Засранец. Мерзкий, но симпатичный, гад, пусть и отличный человек. Как это возможно?

— Утри слюни, извращенец, уже знаю, ничем хорошим сеанс для нас не кончится.

— Что я сделал? — звучит достаточно оскорблённо? Брэдли надеется, что да. Хотя плевать. 

— Начиная с вашей одежды, и заканчивая тем, что ты теперь не сводишь глаз с его шеи.

— У него красивая шея!

— У меня охренительно прекрасная шея, Джеймс, ты можешь завидовать, — Тристан вертит головой из стороны в сторону — красуется.

— Вы как дети, — цокает Джеймс. Брэдли начинает подозревать, что в их компании сильнее всего не выспался именно Джеймс.

— У тебя всё в порядке? 

— Типа того, но даже если нет, то куда мы пришли?

— На уроки мастерства кунг-фу, — отвечает Коннор и принимает боевую позу... _балерины?_

— Это нужно оставить для фото, — комментирует Тристан.

— Да, я запомню, двигаем дальше?

—

На фильм они в будущем смогут попасть ещё несколько раз, может и до десятка дойти. Только во все следующие разы у Брэдли не будут чесаться губы и ладони от желания прикоснуться к Тристану (все ванильные сказки мира не смогут описать происходящее).

Ладно, где-то тут враньё — к Тристану хочется прикасаться всегда. Если он начинает выпендриваться и дразнить Брэдли, то тут остаётся только смириться и...

Слушать занудские вздохи Джеймса.

— Скажи, почему рядом со мной сидит не Коннор?

— Потому что он ест попкорн, от ваших приколов ребёнок может подавиться.

— Я не такой уж и ребёнок, это первое, а второе: чего я там не видел?

— Третье? — спрашивает Брэдли.

— Третье — убедительная просьба заткнуться пока я не вытащил вас из зала за шкирки, — довольно добрым голосом врывается в невинную беседу Джо.

— Господи, чего все такие нервные? — непонятно кого спрашивает Коннор и продолжает жевать попкорн Джеймса (свой уже схомячил).

Свет в зале гаснет и Тристан (наконец-то!) берёт Брэдли за руку.

Как будто до этого его ладонь не лежала на колене Брэдли.

—

У Тристана учащенный пульс и прерывистое дыхание, Брэдли может похвастаться лучшей выдержкой. 

Губы будут красными, но это того стоит.

Он целует Тристана в шею, кусает аккуратно, так, чтобы кожа покраснела, но не появился синяк (они очень легко проявляются, проверено опытом), смеётся и совсем не смотрит фильм.

Брэдли забывает об одной важной детали, и не вспоминает до самого окончания сеанса, к которому порядком устаёт отпихивать от себя назойливые и беспощадно жестокие руки Джеймса.

— Придурок, у тебя весь рот... — начинает Джеймс, но слова заканчиваются смехом, удачно сливающийся в шумом неудавшихся дублей.

— Что? — он поворачивается к Тристану и понимает.

Классная татуировка, одна из причин, по которой... Ну, да, Брэдли иногда не очень умный, _особенно_ , если дело касается Тристана.

— Джо, тут проблема, нужна влажная помощь.

Джо переводит взгляд на Коннора, Джеймса, потом и на Брэдли с Тристаном.

— Так вы не просто дети, вы дети-дебилы, да? 

— Упс? — только и говорит Тристан и старается стереть свободной рукой чёрные следы со рта Брэдли.

Он терпит прикосновение первые несколько секунд, а потом целует пальцы быстро-быстро. А потом кусает, один раз, но Тристан отдёргивает руку и улыбается опять, откидываясь в кресле.

— Тебя не волнует, что...

— Моя шея? 

— Да.

— Нет, но и твой рот меня не заботит. Как на вкус? 

— Как гуашь, — пожимает плечами Брэдли и расслабляется в своём кресле.

Тристан водит пальцами по его руке, трогает костяшки и кольца. Сжимает чуть сильнее.

— Держи, — Джеймс передаёт упаковку влажных салфеток.

С запахом ромашки, _фу_.

— Не морщись, вытирайся скорее.

— Эй, Брэд, у вас ещё остался попкорн? 

— Знаешь, ты теперь реально панда.

— Просто замолчи, — просит Брэдли и его щеки совсем не начинают розоветь под пристальным взглядом Тристана. — И тебе тоже нужна салфетка, — он заботливо достаёт ещё одну.

— Я же предупреждал.

— Бесполезно, они бы и через тебя перелезли, знаешь, — Коннор снова жует попкорн — непонятно чей в этот раз.

— Чисто? — спрашивает Брэдли и смотрит Тристану в глаза.

— Нет, — он помогает вытереть остатки краски с лица и, когда все начинают выходить из зала, говорит: — Ты сейчас на вкус будешь как _детское мыло_.

— Эй, я не жаловался.

— Да? Я слышал, ты плохо спал.

Брэдли отдёргивает рубашку вниз и благословит всех богов за то, что у него и у Тристана есть куртки-спасительницы. 

— Было такое, слишком мягкий матрас, дофига места. Тебе знакомо?

Тристан шлёпает его по заднице, подгоняет к выходу.

—

— Эй, Джеймс, смотри, что у меня есть.

Джо показывает ему и Коннору фотографию целующихся в туалете Брэдли и Тристана. На фоне Джеймса с закатанными глазами.

— Чувак, роговицу не повреди, — предостерегает Коннор и пинает Джеймса по ботинку.

— Серьёзно, у вас проблемы.

— Это не проблемы, а сбор будущего семейного альбома.

— Да, — кивает Тристан и достаёт телефон. — Помоги создать незабываемое воспоминание, — он прикусывает мочку уха Брэдли. Как тут сдержать смех?

—

Чуть позже, когда Брэдли разглядывает фотографии, он замечает редкие чёрные следы у себя на губах. 

Тристан начинает называть его пандой чуть чаще.


End file.
